The Many soled Shaman & The Many lived Mage
by the .303 bookworm
Summary: Warhammer 40k”The Malazan books of the fallen. Crossover, with The Emperor encountering Quick Ben


The Many soled Shaman & The Many lived Mage 

**- Warhammer 40k/"The Malazan books of the fallen"**

There are many worlds, countless stars, a myriad of solar systems, countless galaxies, endless galactic super-structures, more dimensions than can be conceived, an infinity of universes and untold multiverses.

This is a tale of two of these.

**Dramatis persona: **

The Emperor of Man wh40k – The creation of the merge of all of Humanity's shamans into a single being – "The New Man", sworn enemy of the chaos gods and all enemies of humanity, born 8 millenia BC and possessed of a mastery of the Warp, psyker powers and many other disciplines acquired over his life-span.

"Quick Ben" - Currently a high mage of the Malazan Empire, former mage of "The Bridgeburners", possessed of mastery of many warrens due to containing over a dozen souls and lives in his body and first soul.

**Earth-** The time of the black plague, and the birth of The Chaos god Nurgle

"Bring out your Dead!" – A simple enough call, yet one which captured the soul of the time.

The plague raced across the sub-continent known as Europe, as across the galaxy on other worlds (Some containing carbon based life-forms, and others mineral based, gas based or even more exotic xeno-life) disease and plagues and illness raged.

For "Grandfather Nurgle" had been born, and he wished to express his love for all his children which he loved equally, And it would not do for the bacteria & viruses to be discriminated against in favour of multi-celled life forms, no indeed.

And what of the Warp god born of humanity's finest, still cased in mortal flesh?

He had been busy trying to fight Khorne away, undermine Tzeentech's scheming and now a new player had entered the arena (And had promptly tried to make him catch the Xoeran plague, which would have caused his second head to turn purple and his hooves to wilt).

In short, the New man could be forgiven for wanting a pause to his endless war, or at least opponents without the smell of every leper variant in the galaxy.

What the New man should not have been forgiven for, was building a large (Haley's) comet powered alchemical psychic cannon to blast the newly born Nurgle out of existence, then missing a single liver sized patch of warp essence left on the side of the cathedral that was serving as the cover for the cannon by a follower of Tzeentech (Also known as a holy inquisitor of The holy catholic church).

The effect was that rather than blasting Nurgle back into the foul smelling ooze that he had once been, The New Man found himself blasted through a chaotic warp portal, and then emerged – Somewhere else.

The Malazan Empire – Malaz city (shortly after the events of "The Bonehunters"), Burns sleep 1

Quick Ben was not having a good day.

For one, he couldn't find anyone who could supply him with information as to the fate of his friend Kallar Mekham ?.

For two his recently rescued sister and showed a disturbing lack of repricocaty, and had run off.

And for three the new high Fist Kobald Dom ? had sent him away from the newly named "Bonehunters" to a scouting mission. (And he was still working on a new plan to eliminate the bastard).

"Still" (He mused), "at least I got the Wickans out of the island and away from those gods-cursed mobs and god-shat Dogslayer".

So, he could be forgiven for not noticing the sprawled, dark skinned body inside the Imperial warren (That he was traversing) until he stumbled over it.

He was also surprised when the body leapt up, looked at him stared at him, waved a hand at him, shouted something in a strange language at him, then leapt at him with such speed that it would make a Kell Hunter proud.

The New man was still in shock from his unplanned warp voyage when he sensed the strange black-skinned man.

He thought a mental command at the man "See me not" and was baffled when he not only could not feel the warp, but his psychic command did naught.

Putting this down to his weakness due to his forced warp travel, exhaustion from building the weapon and battling the chaos gods & his dizziness he gestured with his palm, a move that should have helped focus his powers (Even if it was a but a child's aid). Again – nothing happened.

Disaster! He was unable to draw upon the warp or his psychic powers!

Realizing this and that the human in front of him must no doubt be a Assassin or champion of the Chaos gods, he therefore shouted out this revelation then leapt at the man, utilizing naught but his own innate un-enhanced physical prowess (Pitiful though it might be due to the lack of the warp to enhance his abilities).

Quick Ben was surprised, but it would be a cold day in Omtose Phelack before he'd walk without a defensive ward or 3 around him. Therefore he was even more surprised when the "Man" began to Punch through his protective wards with his bare hands.

Drawing his sword with one hand (And recalling the soul that had Fought Daseem Ultor back in a flurry of blows), and shaping a half dozen warrens into a focused blast with the other he blasted the Man. And was even more surprised when rather than reducing Him to ash, it merely blasted him back 3 meters, burnt off his (Unusual) upper garments and knocked him unconscious.

Musing on this he decided to go against the better part of caution and rather than slit his throat, he carefully bound him with a variety of exotic materials he kept handy for just such an occasion (Though he would have preferred a companion with Ottoral handy, since he had the feeling that the Man's abilities were not warren born), and bound him with a web born of high Demur ? as well as an additional ward or 4.

He then sat down and waited till his trussed up companion would awaken.


End file.
